Believers Keep On Crashing
by Dreamy-Pikat
Summary: Elle plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien, à travers le miroir. Joues délestées de fard, yeux dénués d'artifices et bouche privée de couleur, il ne restait plus que les boucles lâches autour de son visage. Elle n'était même plus une pâle copie de femme. Elle était ce que personne ne voudrait jamais avoir. Personne et surtout pas Ryder.


**Voilà le dernier épisode m'a beaucoup inspiré et je voulais donner suite aux sentiments d'Unique. Car je savais depuis le début que c'était elle ! Muahahaha ! Personne ne me croyait, tous me soûlait avec leur stupide Kyder et bien non ! Je détenais la véritééééééééééé !**

**Bon. Vu que ça s'est mal finit j'ai pas de quoi me vanter. Mais je suis heureuse de cette intrigue parce que ça donne plus de relief à Unique et j'attends une suite à ces événement ! Je pense que si Ryder revient et qu'il se trouve face à Unique, beaucoup de choses devront être expliqués entre eux. Cela ne peut être qu'intéressant et je garde le petit espoir qu'ils finissent ensemble. **

**Attention mes petits ! Je ne veux pas d'insulte, pour aucun des deux ! Ils sont tous les deux coupables et victimes dans cette histoire. La réaction de Ryder n'est pas celle d'un enfoiré mais d'un garçon blessé. Primo, Unique lui a mentit sur son identité et il doit se demander si elle a joué avec lui et si elle compte dévoiler ses secrets. ce qui n'est certainement pas le cas mais comprenez-le, comment peut-il lui faire confiance après qu'elle lui ai mentit de la sorte ? Après il y a peut-être aussi un malaise qu'il cache vis à vis du corps d'Unique. Il aimait la personnalité et se disait amoureux de Katie. Donc si Katie est Unique il doit se demander si cela signifie qu'il est amoureux d'Unique. Et dans sa tête toute confuse il doit se demander si ça signifie qu'il est gay, vu qu'il sait qu'Unique à un corps d'homme en dépit se sa féminité affirmée. Il ne comprends pas encore qu'être gay et qu'être un homme amoureux d'un trans sont deux choses distinctes, il a besoin de temps pour l'assimiler. Pour l'instant il doit être confus et perdu quand à ses sentiments et sa sexualité. Donc laissez-lui le temps avant de le traiter de tous les noms, merci !**

* * *

Le coton effaça les derniers vestiges de la fête. Le tissu imbibé de mauve trouva sa place dans la corbeille. Au même emplacement où Unique reléguait sa véritable identité chaque soir avant de se coucher. Contemplant dans le miroir la cruelle réalité, elle passa une dernière fois sa paume contre ses yeux rougis. Pour leur part, vestiges de l'énième désillusion qui l'avait frappé.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé à lui faire du mal. Pas plus à le piéger où encore se moquer de lui. Elle était comme toutes les autres filles, elle voulait tout simplement pouvoir agir comme elles. Mais ça, ce qu'elle découvrait tous les soirs en se changeant, se mettait entre elle et ses désirs. Elle n'avait jamais choisit de naître comme cela, pourquoi tous le lui reprochaient ?

Elle savait qu'il avait réagit de la sorte car elle l'avait rendu fou. Et pas dans le sens qu'elle aurait souhaité. Mais même si il ne l'avouait pas, elle savait aussi que c'était un prétexte pour ne pas lui dire la vérité en face. Il ne pouvait pas entretenir quoi que ce soit avec ça. L'aberration. Le monstre qu'elle était. Et même si il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'une once d'attraction, il ne l'admettrait jamais, car qui souhaiterais se faire insulter et harceler alors qu'il pourrait être avec n'importe quelle autre fille dite normale ?

La robe qu'elle portait lors de sa compétition trônait, accroché sur un cintre en haut de sa porte de placard. La robe dans laquelle il l'avait enlacé. La robe dans laquelle elle avait cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il y avait encore quelque chose entre eux, qu'il lui avait pardonné. Mais la tension de son corps contre le sien au moment de la réalisation lui avait donné un frisson, glaçant ses veines. Brutalement, maladroitement, ils avaient pris leur distance, laissant un mètre de non-dits, de rancœurs et de regrets entre eux. Cette robe représentait la confirmation de ses désillusions. Un bref moment d'espoir réduit en cendres. Des cendres encore assez chaudes pour lui brûler le cœur.

Un toquement léger contre le bois de la porte la détourna de l'insoutenable reflet et elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre. La tête de sa mère apparut dans l'encadrure de la porte, l'air soucieuse.

-Wade, nous partons. Ça va aller ?

Unique sentit une pointe de peine la piquer. Elle savait que c'était contre la volonté de sa mère, qu'elle ne parvenait tout bonnement pas à appeler son enfant d'un autre nom que celui qu'elle lui avait donné, mais parfois elle aurait vraiment voulut qu'elle fasse un effort. Au moins pour elle, son enfant, sa fille.

Betty Adams osa s'aventurer dans l'antre de son enfant. Elle n'était pas aussi mal à l'aise que son père qui n'y mettait jamais les pieds, mais Unique sentait quelque fois un soupçon d'angoisse dans son regard quand ce dernier s'attardait sur ses perruques où ses sous-vêtements laissés au sol. Elle la comprenait, sa mère avait beau être très ouverte et tolérer la sexualité quelque peu différente de son enfant, il ne devait pas être facile de vivre avec une tell source de problèmes et de questions chaque jours. Au moins elle respectait ses choix et c'était tout ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Sa mère prit place à ses côtés, sur le siège de la coiffeuse, passant une main affectueuse sur le crâne de son enfant.

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir aller chez les Miller ? Il y aura Aphasia, tu ne l'as pas vu depuis son départ à Yale.

Unique haussa les épaules d'un air navré, elle n'était vraiment pas d'attaque pour un dîner.

-Comme tu veux. En tout cas promets-moi de ne pas te coucher trop tard.

-Aucun problème pour ça. Les régionales m'ont achevée.

Sa mère ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, elle ne pouvait donc pas comprendre toute l'ampleur du sous-entendu. Néanmoins elle rayonna de fierté à ces mots, gratifiant Unique d'un baiser avant de se lever.

-Je suis très fière de toi, tu étais magnifique.

Unique la savait sincère. Même si son père n'acceptait pas de laisser Unique monter sur scène en robe, sa mère avait finit par céder et était venue assister a sa performance. Un sourire immense avait illuminé son visage tout le long du retour en voiture, complimentant incessamment Unique ce qui lui avait mit du baume au cœur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ses parents quittaient la maison. La laissant seule avec sa conscience.

Elle plongea de nouveau son regard dans le sien, à travers le miroir. Joues délestées de fard, yeux dénués d'artifices et bouche privée de couleur, il ne restait plus que les boucles lâches autour de son visage. Ces dernières peinant à lui faire croire en sa féminité. Elle n'était même plus une pâle copie de femme. Elle était ce que personne ne voudrait jamais avoir.

L'accès de rage la traversa soudainement et du plat de la main, elle renversa les produits posés sur la coiffeuse. Le fracas des pots contre le parquet lui procura une vague de plaisir et elle renouvela l'expérience.

Lorsque ses perruques se trouvèrent sous ses pieds et qu'elle les écrasa sauvagement, une nouvelle bouffée de colère, toujours plus grande, la fit gronder. Elle flanqua un coup de pied dans son étagère. Un monticule d'accessoires et de babioles tombèrent, se dispersèrent, roulèrent au sol.

Le vacarme causé par son ire couvrait l'horreur qui siégeait dans sa tête, l'empêchant de remuer encore ses pensées douloureuses et anxieuses qui lui rongeait la cervelle tel de l'acide. Elle avait presque la sensation que sa tête s'était décidé à faire silence en entendant l'effroyable boucan qu'elle provoquait.

Elle aurait du savoir que cela finirait de la sorte, qu'il n'y avait pas de bonne issue possible. Parce qu'elle était un garçon. Biologiquement et indiscutablement aux yeux des autres, elle n'avait rien d'une fille. Et rien de tout ce qui l'entourait ici ne pourrait jamais résoudre ce problème.

Alors si ils ne servaient à rien...Pourquoi s'infligeait-elle encore leur vision ?

Saccageant tous les fragments de ce qu'elle était, faisant disparaître ce qu'elle croyait pouvoir la rapprocher des autres filles mais n'avait pas su la différencier des garçons, elle passa ses nerfs et ses tripes sur tous ce qui touchait à elle, à sa véritable identité. Cette identité qu'elle était la seule à accepter.

Le dernier coup d'éclat vint quand elle posa son regard sur sa robe.

Un jour elle avait découvert que le violet était synonyme de fourberie et de tristesse. Qu'il était porté en signe de pénitence. A présent, elle ne trouvait cette superstition que trop vrai...

Ce serait l'apogée de son désastre.

Elle l'arracha littéralement de son cintre avant de la tirer. Fort, fort, si fort que de ses deux mains elle sépara le tissu en deux, réduisant la pièce en lambeaux qui chutèrent à ses pieds. La respiration suffocante, elle s'acharna dessus jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus distinguer qu'un monticule de bouts violets. Ce ne fut que lorsque la robe ne fut plus reconnaissable et que plus aucune trace de la soirée ne subsista qu'elle abandonna. Tombant lourdement à genoux devant ce qu'il restait d'elle, de la grande et fabuleuse Unique qui avait faillit face aux affres du cœur.

Des larmes épaisses dégringolaient sur ses joues mais elle n'en avait que faire. Au point où elle en était, elle pouvait bien se permettre ce laissé-aller. Après tout quelle dignité avait-elle encore a préserver ? Bientôt tous les membres du glee-club sauraient, Ryder ne la regarderait plus jamais de la même façon et quoi qu'il arrive elle ne serait jamais à la hauteur, jamais assez bien pour prétendre au titre de femme. Alors à quoi bon préserver les apparences ?

La seule chose qu'elle pouvait défendre, c'était que jamais, pas un seul instant, elle ne s'était fichu de Ryder. Chaque mot, chaque parole, chaque secret confié était pure vérité et ceux de Ryder avait toujours été conservés avec le plus grand soin. Elle avait chérie chaque échange et sincèrement pensé tout ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire. Elle n'avait pas pu tout arrêter car elle avait autant besoin de ça que lui avait besoin de « Katie ». Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du laisser les choses déraper de la sorte. Mais elle s'était sentit si utile, si importante, si...femme...lorsqu'elle lui parlait. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce que c'était d'avoir à faire face à des hommes qui, en dépit de leur tolérance, voyait son corps comme un obstacle. Ils la fuyait car ils avaient peur, peur de la vérité qui se cachait sous la robe, les bijoux et les rajouts. Et il n'existait pas un seul garçon assez courageux pour affirmer qu'il l'aimait malgré ceci, pas un seul garçon assez brave pour accepter et affronter la vérité en face. Ils fuyaient tous. C'était tellement plus facile de fuir, il y avait pleins d'autres filles autour, de vrais filles. Unique serait vite oubliée, elle n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Elle l'était même parfois un peu trop. Personne ne voulait supporter ce fardeau.

Et parce qu'elle avait osé espérer être un jour considéré pour ce qu'elle était et non pour ce qu'elle paraissait, elle était tombé de haut, si haut qu'elle avait l'impression que son corps se disloquait en rejoignant le sol et la réalité. Elle avait tissé la toile dans laquelle elle étouffait à présent. Elle avait creusé sa propre tombe.

Et ni Ryder ni personne d'autres ne viendrait l'en extirper à présent.

Et même si quelqu'un s'y essayait elle le chasserait avant qu'il ne connaisse lui aussi l'affreuse amertume de la déception et de la honte qui lui rongeait à présent les tripes.


End file.
